This invention relates to a process for the production of a shoe shaped part using a web of material with a plurality of patterns in the form of the layout of a shoe upper, cutting out these layouts from the web of material and stitching the parts of the shoe upper to a top part, and fastening the related part of the sole to the edge area of the cut-open outside edge of the assigned layout and to a shoe shaped part produced according to this process.
A process according to this general type is known from German Patent No. 627 878. There, a web of material is produced so that it successively has three crosswise strips of different weaves. Patterns in the form of the U-shaped layout of a shoe upper are printed on these crosswise strips. The crosswise strips are produced so that the first strip is suitable for the counter-stiffener, the second strip for the vamp and the side portions, and the third strip for the toe cap. Consequently, the second crosswise strip is elastic and multilayered, and the two other crosswise strips are produced in a nonelastic, hard-wearing way. Stiffening threads can also be worked in, and the crosswise strip for the counter-stiffener can be produced as a tubular material into which a heel counter can be inserted. The U-shaped parts are cut out of the material, stitched on the open U-side, which forms the counter-stiffener, and then a sole applied in a way not described in detail.